


Little Moments of Truth and Faith

by MunTiller



Series: In Which We Lived [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Injury, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Hollow is baby, Hornet is a very worried and tired big sister, Light Angst, Multi, and Ghost is a little demon, each chapter is a oneshot and has little to no connection with others, enjoy, tags will be added as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunTiller/pseuds/MunTiller
Summary: "If there was a world where we could have survived in the end to see life grow again, how would it be?" She thought as her last bits of consciousness left her, like water running through rocks. She felt her body tense under the pressure of the void egg, but the mere sight of the light falling miserably to the hands of her sibling brought her so much joy it was pathetic. "I would like to see it, a simple glimpse would be enough..."But she didn't, couldn't, and as she closed her eyes, the warmth within the darkness never felt more welcoming.AKA drabble collection. The first chapter is a table of contents, so check it out first. Will be updating overtime.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet
Series: In Which We Lived [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897255
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Table of Contents

These are drabbles for an au I want to make, but didn't plan much to yet, so they will be mostly disconnected.

Chapter 2 - Hollow & Hornet; they get a rest after the whole infection ordeal.

Chapter 3 - Hornet & Dryya; Hornet goes to visit the WL, but gets a surprise instead.

Chapter 4 - Loading...

My requests are open btw, if you want to ask for something go to my tumblr @Completely-random-writing and send me an ask, or ask right here in the comments of the table of contents. Ty!


	2. Hollow Gets a Rest

It had been two weeks, if Hollow had counted right, two weeks since they could no longer hear screams in their ears or feel Her presence anymore. There were no more curses at them or their father, no more shrieks of pain from both of them, no more burning sensations as her rage destroyed their body little by little from the inside. No more Radiance, no more infection. 

Everything was simply… quiet. Nothing more, nothing less. They assumed it was the world slowly getting used to time again, as the stasis was now gone. 

Their siblings, the hybrid and the one who saved them, seemed to be just as lost as they were at first, and it took them some days to find some kind of routine, as one would call it. It was tiring, of course, but they managed it, and slowly, life seemed to be rebuilding itself up again.

Even now, however, Hollow couldn’t really get up and walk around their room much, it was too painful and energy taking - besides, their sister would never let them until their injuries were better -, and that alone made it impossible for them to create a routine, or to do anything but lie down and think. As if they hadn't been immobile for long enough.

_Think._

There were so many things they wanted to think about, so many things to apologize for not only to the people in Dirtmouth, but to their family also. To their sister, and their sibling, and their _father._ They wanted to say so much, to repent for their sins, and apologize a hundred times over. For lying, for bringing doom to the kingdom.

But now was not the time for that, was it? No, not when they were doing their best to sneak past the half-spider at the kitchen so they could get a bit of fresh air, to enjoy the sun while it still stood by the sky and painted it in soft tones of red and orange; something they thought they would never be able to see and feel peace again at the same time.

They needed air, and as they sat down by the door at the entrance of their new home - one their little sibling had chosen a few days prior - they felt the wind hit them along with the rays of the sun. It didn’t burn, it didn't hurt, nothing, and for the first time in years, they felt better. They felt warm in a way that didn't bring any pain, and it made their shoulders release any tension they still held.

Peaceful, if they could find a word to describe it. Silent, calming and freeing, if they thought a bit harder.

It was… nice. Very nice.

“You aren’t the most discreet, just so you know.” They flinched, looking behind them just in time to see their sister coming to their side, a cup full of steaming hot liquid in her hands. She sat by their side, taking her time to fix her cloak a little, before sighing and offering them the cup. “Drink it.”

And for a moment, they paused, staring at her hand almost idly had it not been for their grasp on their cloak tightening a bit. Their sister, upon noticing their hesitation, sighed again, this time more deeply. There was a frown in her face they realized they didn’t like much, and to their dismay it rarely left; quite contrary to what they remembered, she now seemed to do so a lot, frown in worry and frustration. 

Could they ever manage to change that?

“You don’t need to if you don’t want it, it’s just tea.” At that, they seemed to relax a bit, and she couldn’t help but open a small smile. “Might make your arm feel better, so maybe try it?”

They hesitated again, perhaps crucifying themselves about the fact that they _did_ want to try it, but soon, they reached for the cup, and they could notice their sister’s shoulders become less tense almost immediately. They took a sip, and it tasted so good they almost teared up, although they knew their senses could be biased after so many years of isolation and starvation. 

They both kept like this for some minutes, a shiver running up Hollow’s back every so often because of the cold wind, but the tea helped on that a lot. After the sun went down, they watched as their sister got up, turning around to gather all the resources she needed to make dinner; should they offer their help? They didn’t know, but they certainly wanted to do _something._

“I’ll go in; if you want to help me I’ll be at the kitchen.” She looked back at them, and the soft look in her eyes made it clear that the little girl they knew had never left, she was merely hiding there somewhere. “My name is Hornet, if you want to know.”

And they felt all the weight on their shoulders suddenly disappear.


	3. Fierce

When Hornet first stepped into the isolated, yet open cavern surrounded by vines and spikes, her eyes immediately darted to the piles of inanimate bodies onto the ground. There were _so many_ of them, so many mantises that gave away their freedom for power, all now fallen for the claws of something unknown to Hornet herself; all reaching out for something, hands open in a futile attempt at grabbing whatever it could be, at grabbing _Her._

The ambient seemed so calm yet so heavy a shiver ran down Hornet’s back. She could smell the infection in the air, the disgusting substance dripping from countless open wounds under her feet, and she could _feel_ the mockery, the laughing god right above her ears.

As if she didn’t have enough things to frustrate herself with already. 

Stopping right before stepping into an arm, a broken and _severed_ arm, she looked around as her eyes darted from body to body, person to person, and she felt her stomach churn in a way it hadn’t in a long time. Then, her eyes landed on something else entirely, a body so unique among all others its brightness blinded her for a moment; and her heart stopped, bile coming up her throat as easily as it had when she first saw a body in her life.

Never once, she admitted, had she thought Dryya would succumb to other enemy forces. No matter how overwhelming they could be.

Right then and there, Hornet felt like she could spill out her last – albeit ridiculously unfulfilling – meal if she wanted to, but she held back. It seemed, after all, that one of the few safe havens she had found in this disgusting world was not safe at all, and that realization never made her feel so unsafe before. As if separated from her nail, and bared of her silk spells.

She paused, perhaps stunned that she had lost _yet another_ person in her life, another one she considered important enough to tell her name to, and that memory alone made her throat feel tighter than it had been in years. A shaky sigh left her lips, and Hornet kneeled in front of her former tutor.

She looked so peaceful, even in death. Hornet couldn’t help but wonder what kind of life she had found on the other side, if there was any; she couldn’t help but wonder what her last thoughts must have been, what her last wishes were, and if she ever felt resentment for not fulfilling them.

There was a small bothering feeling hanging over the air, like a spirit, and Hornet felt as if she was being embraced. She shuddered for a moment, and shook away such sensation as if it never happened. It felt _wrong_ to do so, but she wasn’t going to reconsider, she never did.

It felt, in a way, as if Hornet was visiting a grave, and so her outstretched hand was pulled back quite quickly. No, she would not dwell on these emotions now, not when she was called here by Her, not when she had no time to grieve even for her own family. 

Still, Hornet couldn’t help but do _something._

Before being left alone as the girl entered the Lady’s hideout, a forgotten body was then gifted a Weaver’s crest, and a caring kiss to its forehead.


End file.
